


Puck You

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Possums!!!
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen, Hockey, Possum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: So I heard you like hockey and possums?
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Puck You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).




End file.
